


Es tut mir leid

by Hayden_Bell



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayden_Bell/pseuds/Hayden_Bell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ringo cayó muy bajo al golpear a Yannick por su intento de negación, sin embargo, arrepentido y descubriendo que le ama como a nadie más decide pedirle perdón, pero ninguna de sus disculpas funciona. Hasta que Kira le insiste por última vez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Es tut mir leid

Creer que el pasado nunca alcanza a las personas es iluso y Ringo lo ha comprobado de una manera no tan fácil, jamás creyó que un día volvería a ver a Yannick, mucho menos que terminaría por transferirse al mismo instituto. Las cosas se pusieron de cabeza desde el momento en que volvió a encontrarse con él, al principio pensó en alejarse, pero Kira terminó volviéndolo su amigo e invitarlo a su casa para después recibir clases de matemáticas. La suerte no es algo que esté de su lado. Luego el estúpido beso que revolvió sentimientos que se supone ya no existían, pasando por Tine, la rubia con quien intentó olvidarle, pero fracasando miserablemente. Cuando Easy le chantajeó en venganza por el asunto de Suji todo empezó a complicarse más, hasta que cedió un poco y reconoció que siente algo por Yannick, nunca lo olvidó a decir verdad, pero supuso que la distancia serviría de algo.

El sufrimiento por negarse a sí mismo empezó a volverlo loco, llorar ya no parecía suficiente, por lo que aceptó a Yannick, pero exigiéndole mantenerlo en secreto; eso fue rudo, pero si quería mantener su fachada heterosexual, debía ser así. Nada lo habría hecho imaginar que su farsa se acabaría demasiado pronto y ser descubierto por su padre, dada la ineficiente inteligencia de Kira para inventar pretextos, los encontró en un apasionado momento que nada más recordarlo le causa enorme vergüenza. Pero eso no fue lo peor, su torpeza para reconocer el camino indicado lo frustró aún más. Al final expulsó toda su energía de la peor forma, golpeando a Yannick hasta dejarlo muy herido. Y eso es lo que finalmente le abrió los ojos, terminó con Tine y reconoció su amor por Yannick, sin embargo, éste no parece perdonarle la golpiza.

-¡Richard! –un golpe en el pupitre lo hizo levantar la cabeza con sorpresa, encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de Kira, su hermana. Ni siquiera le importó que haya usado su nombre completo y no su apodo. –Sentado aquí con cara de sufrimiento no lograrás el perdón de Yannick. –dijo, sentándose en la silla de enfrente, pero mirando a su hermano con suma inquisición.

-He hecho todo lo que está a mi alcance. –musitó, sin quitar su rostro miserable. –Pero lo entiendo, de haber sido al revés yo tampoco lo perdonaría. –esa frase no complació a Kira, quien con determinación volvió a levantarse y poniendo sus manos en la cintura soltó un prolongado suspiro.

-Los hombres son unos idiotas en el amor, no importa si son gays, bisexuales o lo que sea. –con osadía tomó a su hermano del brazo y lo obligó a ponerse de pie. –Vas a pensar algo coherente, buscarás a Yannick y le pedirás perdón de tal manera que no tenga objeción y sepa que en verdad le amas. –mientras dijo todo ello se dedicó a tomar las pertenencias de Ringo hasta entregárselas sin mucha contemplación. El chico parecía confundido.

-Entiende, he dicho todo lo que se me ha ocurrido, no hay nada que pueda convencerle de mi arrepentimiento. –aseguró, intentando volver a sentarse, pero detenido por la chica, que volvió a soltar otro prolongado suspiro.

-Ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo para que digas algo inteligente que lo convenza a él también de que corresponden sus sentimientos como nunca antes. –sus miradas se encontraron y Ringo encontró verdad en las pupilas de su gemela. –Sé lo que sientes, porque también lo siento… no quiero que sufras más. –de pronto las últimas palabras sacudieron la conciencia del chico y analizó la situación. Es claro, con ella comparte un vínculo singular entre gemelos, no puede esconderle su dolor de tener a Yannick tan lejos.

-Lo haré una vez más. –indicó, colgándose la mochila a la espalda y mirando a otro lado, lo que menos quiere es que Kira le siga persuadiendo con la mirada.

-¡Genial! Está en el jardín. –sonrió con descaro ante la mirada de reproche de su hermano, a quien no le dio tiempo de quejarse pues corrió por sus cosas y salió a los pasillos del instituto. _Derrotado_ , caminó directo a dónde Kira le indicó, fue lo más lento que pudo, con la esperanza de que Yannick tuviera algo más importante qué hacer en lugar de estar en el jardín. Pero finalmente llegó y descubrió a la distancia que seguía allí, como esperándole. Apretó la quijada ligeramente y con aparente seguridad caminó en su dirección.

Yannick se mantenía hundido en la lectura de un libro, seguramente de matemáticas, pues tiene talento para ellas; su concentración parecía real, porque ni siquiera sospechó que Ringo se dirigía hacia él, lo que le dio ventaja pues así no le daría tiempo a huir como pasó la última vez que se encontraron. Al irse acercando trató de pensar en la mejor excusa para pedir disculpas por décima ocasión, siempre lo hace cada vez que lo ha intentado. Pero repentinamente no sabe qué decir, ya ha utilizado todo a su alcance, no puede imaginarse agregando algo congruente. _Joder_. Prefirió no hacerlo, darse la vuelta y huir como el cobarde que es –lo admite–, pero sus pies no le obedecieron, continuaron hasta detenerse justo enfrente del estudioso Yannick.

Pasaron dos segundos para que el otro levantara la mirada y se pusiera tan serio como cada vez que se encuentra cerca de Ringo, al principio sus miradas se encontraron suspendidas en el tiempo, como si reconocieran que dentro de ellos el amor es intenso; sin embargo, pronto la desilusión rompió con el encanto y cerrando su libro intentó salir de allí.

-Por favor. –la voz suplicante de Ringo detuvo en seco a Yannick. –No te vayas. –pidió, logrando que el otro se volviera y lo mirara con aparente enfado, aunque al descubrir la mirada de Ringo prefirió ceder un poco y concederse el beneficio de la duda. Frunció los labios y luego de unos momentos accedió. Ambos volvieron al asiento de la jardinera, mirando al frente y sin hablarse más. Estuvieron así por varios minutos, más de lo que quisieran contar.

Estar así fue un tanto curioso, a pesar de no hablar, ni mirarse y ni siquiera tocarse, sus sentidos estaban puestos en el otro en su totalidad, podían percibir sus respiraciones y su presencia aumentada. Dentro de su mente corrieron los hechos de los últimos días, aunque una vez que prefirieron no hacerlo más todo se quedó en blanco; ya no pensaron, solo se quedaron ahí, reconociendo la presencia del otro. Fue como una especie de transe, algo que no se puede explicar con palabras, más bien se debe experimentar; como entrar a tu alma gemela, pero al mismo tiempo no tenerla. Es doloroso a decir verdad. Finalmente Ringo giró su rostro y Yannick hizo lo mismo, encontrando una mirada condescendiente y dulce.

-Lo siento. –los labios de Ringo se abrieron por sí solos y dejaron escapar esas palabras. Fue una disculpa sin precedentes, no una que obligaba a Yannick a perdonarle, sino una que le daba la oportunidad verdadera de decidir. Esa fue la diferencia, la mayoría de las veces quería obligar al otro a que le perdonara, ahora en verdad necesita sentirse perdonado; pues aunque lo ama, prefiere verlo feliz con alguien que realmente sepa valorarlo como lo que es: el mejor chico que alguien pueda conocer. Giró su rostro de nuevo, esta vez seguro que no podría decir nada más, pues ha abierto su corazón como nunca antes.

Cerró los ojos con profundo dolor en su corazón, mucho más cuando escuchó el movimiento de Yannick levantándose. Es claro, no le perdona. Y lo entiende, le hizo daño como nadie se merece, no solo le partió el rostro, sino que atacó su corazón provocándole heridas que no sanan con la misma facilidad que las físicas. Decidió no abrir los ojos, no insistir, mejor así. De pronto una mano se posó sobre su mejilla y limpió con suavidad la lágrima que corrió sin que pudiera evitarlo, al abrir los ojos se encontró con la mirada más tierna que ha visto en una persona.

-Te perdoné hace tiempo. –los labios de Yannick se curvaron en un ligera sonrisa, causando la misma reacción en Ringo, aunque provocándole un caudal de repentinas lágrimas, entendiendo las palabras del chico y amándole aún más por eso. Sin perder más tiempo sus labios se encontraron en un beso como ninguno, no iba cargado de deseo o pasión, sino de pleno amor; un amor que explotó dentro de sus corazones sanando todas las heridas, como un bálsamo súper poderoso que nadie puede detener.

Así fue como Kira los vio a lo lejos, con Yannick hincado en un rodilla estirando el resto de su cuerpo para tomar el rostro de Ringo y éste correspondiendo de la misma forma; cualquiera diría que es una posición incómoda, pero lejos de serlo, para los chicos fue el culmen de su alejamiento, el fin del mismo y el principio de algo mejor. Esto no es simple positivismo, es una verdadera esperanza, una que les promete algo más que alegrías, les promete felicidad verdadera, felicidad basada en el amor que sienten el uno por el otro. La chica sonrió satisfecha de que al fin se hayan perdonado, no cabe duda que frente a una relación así ninguna dificultad puede separarlos, mucho menos al superar semejante prueba.

Cuando finalmente se separaron se encontraron riendo como verdaderos idiotas, sin que ambos dieran crédito a lo sucedido; han reconsiderado su relación de una manera inesperada, pero justa y precisa. Ringo se atrevió a acariciar el rostro de Yannick, sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en lo que dirán quienes estuvieran por ahí observándoles; sonrió un poco. –Te amo. –habló nuevamente sin pensar, lo que resulta positivo, porque el amor no se piensa, se vive.

-También te amo. –correspondió Yannick, volviendo a curvar sus labios en una sonrisa y estirándose una vez más, para encontrar sus labios y besarse con naciente pasión, no una exagerada, sino sutil y tierna. Entre risas siguieron besándose por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, al punto que ni siquiera supieron en qué momento terminaron recostados sobre el césped, abrazándose y sonriéndose como dos tontos. No hubo necesidad de más, porque cuando se trata de fusionar sus almas lo físico pasa a segundo plano. Éste es el amor verdadero; el que no pide ver, oír o tocar, sino el que entrega su ser más puro, lo que nos vuelve únicos en todo el universo.

Es interesante ver que, cuando Kira le pidió que pensara, decidió no hacerlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Pues por casualidad me descubrí otra storyline de esta pareja (Ringo&Yannick), lo que resultó en un seguimiento más profundo, descubriendo que recién en septiembre empezó su historia en la serie alemana Unter Uns. Inspirado por lo linda que es la pareja decidí hacer este -muy corto- OS, con la intención de satisfacer mi necesidad de que se perdonen, pues en eso va la historia, lo que sugiere SPOILERS para quien no la conozca. Espero les inste a que los busquen y sean su seguidores ;)


End file.
